The Brother Hunters
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: The Tale of Two brothers as they stumble on a threat that could destroy the world. Set in a fan made world, with all sorts of monsters.
1. Angry Hunter and Wyvern

AN: I want to thank my brother for the many days worth of hunting in 4U.

It in a deep forest where the sounds of a young man being pummeled could be heard.

"Not again, woah!" another sound of a dull thud and some snarling sounds.

It now shows a young man with glasses that somehow have stayed on through the ordeal, leather armor and a black haired pony tail that now had come undone. In front of him was large raptor like creature with a large frill around his neck like a fleshy flower, it snarled at him as more little raptors came to back it up. The young man was beaten and bruised and had his back against a large boulder. At the ground near him was a large katana, a longsword as people called it, but it was an iron katana. "Damn it...why won't you die!" he cried out taking the blade and swinging at the raptor but it spun and slammed its tail into him throwing him back against the boulder and cause his sword to fly out of his grip.

The raptor seemed amused by this prey and began to slowly walk over ready to bite his neck when he heard something, a horn?

The young man groaned a bit as he looked at his arm, the wounds and bruises were healing over and he saw behind the pack a figure holding a horn. The figure had used a healing horn. "You, behind you!"

The large raptor and the pack turned around and the figure threw the now cracking horn away. The armor of the man looked like a japanese oni, a demon. It was redish orange, and on his back was a long sword itself, but of a different kind. It was red and covered in scales, almost as if flesh was growing on the blade itself. "You seem to be attacking someone I care about," he said cracking his neck.

The raptor snarled and jumped, "Prinny now!"

A little figure in a strange penguin costume threw out of his little pack a small sphere, the man at the boulder knew what this was, he covered his eyes just as a large flash of light engulfed the area, the raptor missed its mark. The armored man swung his blade slicing into the little raptors, beheading many or taking their legs, and now the big one got up and turned around glaring at him. It snarled at him and charged.

"You picked a bad day to mess with me, "The man said swinging his blade, the sword seemed to catch ablaze and hit the raptor in the side, it screamed in pain as its flesh began to cook and the armor man sent a right hook into its face knocking it to the ground before finally grabbing his knife at his side and slamming it into the beast's neck. The raptor struggled a bit before finally succumbing to the wounds, the battle was over.

"You ok?" the armored man asked walking over to the leather bound one.

"Yeah Ean I am," He said getting up and putting the large katana on his back, the small figure now revealed to be a felyne, a cat like creature who are known to help hunters, began to work on carving up the raptors. His hood that was the blue penguin head was down revealing the cat head, on his back was the pack carrying all sorts of items and other junk he collected.

"Great Jaggi, threat level 3 stars, wow Bren you sure got beaten," Prinny said in a cheerful tone as he carved up pieces of flesh.

"Cram it Prinny, just...you know having an off day," the one called Bren said now getting angry.

"Must be an off month in that case dood," Prinny said laughing.

"Thats it I'm gonna wring all 9 lives out of you!" Bren cried out but Ean grabbed him by the back of the collar and threw him back. "Bren control your anger," He said removing his helmet to reveal a young man of short black hair, "What would dad think if he saw you like this?"

"He would have trained me to be a better fighter, I need a better weapon, not this long sword!" he cried out throwing the weapon off his back. "Pops used a great sword, that was a real weapon, not this thin piece of metal you force me to use!"

Ean sighed, "You are training with this sword because the great sword takes more skill, it's not a weapon to swing wildly, if you do, you will get worn out and be open to more attacks," he tried to explain but Bren continued to glare at him. "Just shut up! And why won't you use your regular weapon!?' he cried out

"Because I want you to learn, besides I like mixing it up a bit, this rathalos blade was the last thing dad forged for me before he died," He said sheathing it on his back. "Yeah yeah, you are doing it to mock me," Bren grumbled, "Can't even go on missions on my own."

"Look you will get your license soon enough, just keep practicing and you will be an official hunter before you know it, "Ean said walking over and putting a hand on Bren's shoulder. "Yeah right," Bren said walking off, Ean sighed and put on his helmet, they had enough proof to show that they took down the Great Jaggi and he and Prinny followed Bren out of the forest back to town.

The town went by the name Lothon, it was a small town, plenty of travelers coming in and out for whatever reason. The three were met by an attendant near the gate coming into the forest who confirmed that Ean completed the mission and rewarded him with a slip to turn in for money and a cut of whatever was left over when the felynes collected and carved up the monster he slain.

"Come on Bren, lets head back home, Prinny said he will prepare that Jaggi stew you like," Ean told him.

"I'm good, just gonna...I don't know," He said walking off in a direction. Ean knew where he was going, it was an abandoned home, a small hut that years ago the brothers discovered and made into a hidden base. Bren made it and walked in sighing

"Another failure," he muttered throwing his sword onto the ground.

"I shouldn't be this pathetic, I'm the older brother, and the son of one of the greatest hunters!" he cried out punching a nearby leather bag filled with even more leather pieces for a makeshift punching bag. "Dad I'm better than this...I know it," he cried out punching at it more and more.

"I'll show them…" he said after 15 minutes of punching and crying, "Tonight I'll sneak into the forest and bring back something big…" Bren of course was an idiot for this, hunts were regulated to make sure weaker hunters don't get in over their heads (hopefully) or to not destroy the ecosystem.

Bren returned home, it was a simple building, neither too big or too small, just enough for the two brothers and Prinny. "Bro I'm home!" Bren called out, Ean was out of his armor, wearing some dull green pants along with a light red shirt. Just something simple unlike his armor. "Got it out of your system?" He asked, the smell of stewed Jaggi meat filling the home.

"Yeah, so how much money we got for this one?" Bren asked plopping on a couch. "Around 3000, the parts will come tomorrow, looks like we paid off the bills this month," Ean said chuckling. "...Ean why do you go on these small missions?" Bren asked laying back "I'm working with you, besides its good practice for me, I don't mind trying to help you," Ean said trying to be a good brother.

Bren sighed, "I'll be in my room, call me when dinner's ready," with that he walked up and went to his room locking the door, he went to his closet and found what he was looking for hidden in the back behind his regular clothing, a set of chainmail armor and an iron great sword.

"Glad Ean doesn't know about those odd jobs I did while he was away for a week," He thought shutting the closet door. He then spent the rest of the day mentally preparing himself as well as daydreaming of the town celebrating his victories over the mighty prey such as the Great Jaggi or a swarm of the insects Bnahabra.

Dinner came and Bren enjoyed the hearty meal, feeling strong from it. "Prinny good work on this, I almost forgive you for teasing me," He said finishing his second bowl. "Hey dood its what I do, provide aid to Ean not to mention amusing quips," The palico felyne said eating his portion.

"Work on the quips, they need practice," Bren said. "So does your sword swings," Prinny retorted and Ean had to restrain Bren again from strangling the cat.

"Bren calm down, I don't need you causing trouble while I'm out tonight," Ean said, "I heard the Wycoon is getting a shipment of some rare metals and I want to see if he is willing to trade some materials for em, so try not to strangle Prinny ok, "Ean explained.

"Oh don't worry dood, I'm heading out, me and some of the other palicos are having a poker game tonight, I'm so gonna take them to town tonight," Prinny said walking off and out of the door. "Whatever, I'm going to bed," Bren lied, it was getting late, and it takes at least 30 minutes for Ean to get to the Wycoon's store and back, it wouldn't be hard to set it up that he was asleep.

"Alright bro, and Bren, next time I'm sure you will do good," Ean said but then smiled at Bren, "Trust me, you will go big, and show the next monster whose boss, I promise." He left with his list of parts he was willing to trade and Bren got to work, piling books, towels, and other items under his covers and positioned them to look like he was under the covers asleep, he doubted Ean would check on him, he was a young adult, but hey never hurts to do this.

He put on his armor and strapped the sword to his back, "Damn weighs a lot more than the wooden training blades, but hey nothing I can't handle," he thought to himself going out the window and making his way to the entrance, he had gone out many times and timed the shift change of the attendants, she wasn't watching, this was his chance. He made his way into the forest and ran further inside, he was ready to do some night hunting.

For 20 minutes he looked around carrying the heavy sword and to his frustration he couldn't find any monsters out.

"Damn it this forest is always teaming with something, even if it's a damn Aptonoth!" he cried out and he swung the sword off his back into a nearby tree, the loud thud echoing in the forest. "Fuck me," he said sighing and sitting down against another tree, "Maybe I'm not cut out for this…."

He then heard loud growling behind him he turned around and his eyes widened in horror. It was a large wyvern glaring at him, he recognized it immediately, the large wing, the dark browish green scales, and the way she seemed regal, it was the original queen of the wyverns, the Rathian.

It arched its neck back and went forward letting out a loud roar in front of Bren. He had intruded on her territory and woke her up, now he was gonna pay.

"Shit!" he cried out reaching for his stuck blade but he couldn't wrench it from the tree. The Rathian swung her tail destroyed the tree and sending Bren flying to the ground, his sword now dislodged and flying away from him. "Damn it," He cried out getting up and jumping just as she sent a fireball from her mouth. He could feel the heat from it, she was really pissed and Bren knew it.

"Need to hide!" he thought pulling out one of the flash bombs he took from Ean's supplies, and threw it towards her doing its job, she was now blinded and even more angry. He took this moment to get out of there and hide behind a rock. He prayed it didn't see him hide behind the cover.

He could hear her roar again and flap her wings as she got airborne, but she was flying away. Hopefully he was safe….

He got out from cover and ran to his blade, he needed to get out of here, he was way over his head….

He gripped the blade and frowned, he was always over his head. This was no different….

He looked to the sky and could see her looking for him, he looked at his blade and then back up glaring at her, he wasn't backing down. He took a deep breath and cried out, "Hey Bitch I'm not afraid of you!" The Rathian now out of its blindness turned towards him, her eyes narrowing as she swooped down onto him.

"I'm not gonna let you TAKE ME!" he cried out swinging down, the blade striking her in the face, one moment late or early and she would have got him, but now she was on the ground with a gash on her face.

"Damn it so heavy," he muttered pulling back and hold the blade back, focusing as she began to rise and he swung down but this time she was prepared, she twirled around nailing him with her tail and he flew back down a nearby hill and this time into a more open area. "Damn it…" he groaned pulling himself up, she had jumped down to the ground and was facing him, her snout just inches from his face, she was going to show him that this was his last mistake.

Bren gulped and closed his eyes ready for the final blow when he heard a voice. "That's no way to go out!"

It couldn't be…

The Rathian turned her head and then cried out as a figure jumped down and slammed a large weapon onto her face, she cried out and backed off flying into the air to get away, the figure landed next to Bren, it was Ean in his armor. But his weapon wasn't a long sword, it was a large hammer, one made of the same material as his blade, the Rathalos.

"Ean how did you know?" he asked as Ean helped him up, the Rathian circling around the clearing. "Run now talk later!" Ean cried out pulling Bren away just as she rained fireballs down on them, Bren groaned in pain as one struck his back but they were now behind cover from the rock.

"Drink now!" Ean ordered passing him a bottle of green liquid, Bren recognized it as one of his brother's mega potions, he had passed up grabbing them thinking he wouldn't need them. He downed the liquid and could feel the wounds and fatigue lift from him. "So how did you find me?" Bren asked.

"I make sure I have people watching the house when I leave," Ean said. "What?!" Bren cried out. "A joke, I came back early to pick something up and noticed you running out through the window, saw you carrying that secret stuff in your closet, I knew what wasup. Followed you for a while," He explained. Bren looked down sadly, "I fucked up didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but don't worry about it now, right now we have to deal with this bitch-" the boulder they were behind was smashed and the two were thrown forward and they saw the Rathian, something was off, her eyes were red, from her breaths came a black mist. Ean could see from her talons pieces of the boulder in her grip, did she destroy the boulder to get at them?

It gave an even louder roar and charge them. Ean barely had time to swing redirecting her away from Bren. "Damn it, they never hit this hard…." He groaned, he barely could keep his grip on that one, and he could handle a rathian no problem with his father's hammer., but this one...something was off. The Rathian roared again its cry far more ferocious and arched back, flames forming in its mouth.

"DOWN BREN!" Ean cried out and Bren ducked in time for a barrage of fireballs to just miss him. "Bren back off, I can handle this!" Ean cried out charging the Rathian and swinging at her, it was foolish to do that from the front, but he was going to keep it off Bren. The Rathian was faster, it pinned Ean down with its mighty talon and Ean struggled to break free.

"EAN!" Bren cried out. "GO!" Ean cried out but Bren refused, he saw the Rathian preparing to bite down, and he saw a nearby small ledge behind her, he began to run behind her, the Rathian noticing him and sending a tail swipe to knock him away, but for a moment Bren noticed, he jumped… Ean smiled from his position, he had dodged the tail swipe, and now he prepared for what's next, he trusted Bren's intuition on this next move.

Bren was on the ledge he took a deep breath and ran off it and jumped swinging down on her, she cried out in pain and let go of Ean as he rolled out of the way narrowly missing Bren's blade slamming into the ground.

The Rathian was now on her side struggling to get up, her right wing damaged from Bren's aerial attack, Ean drew his hammer, "Quickly Bren we have to finish this!" he cried out, Bren had a smile on his face from that and the two got into position over her head as she struggled to get up and both swung down, Ean on her face and Bren struck her neck, the combination of blows was enough, she stopped moving….

"I...I DID IT!" Bren cried out tears down his face, Ean from behind his helmet smiled, Bren pulled it off. "Alright lets head back and report this to the guild, and Bren….I'm proud of you, but…" Ean walked over and then punched Bren in the face knocking him to the ground, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Bren groaned and rubbed his face and looked up to Ean.

"Seriously, you were an idiot, not only could you have gotten yourself killed but you risk losing your chance to be a guild hunter. Your actions were irrational and idiotic….but I got to say you handled yourself pretty well," He said removing his helmet and showing his smiling face to Bren. "I told the attendant I was tracking you down, and I was permitted to help hunt anything you find, so for you, this is considered a mission of sorts, however….never seen a rathian do that before," he said looking at the corpse and walking over, he crouched down and looked over the head moving it a bit. "Do what?" Bren asked getting up and still rubbing his face.

"Go berserk like that, they are normally ill tempered but even at their angriest they don't go this crazy...least none I've seen," He said and then his eyes noticed something. "Bren, tell me, ever see something like this?" he asked holding up what he found, it was a black shard, almost like a sliver of obsidian. "No," Bren said, it didn't look like it came from any monster he has ever seen or heard of.

"Me neither, I think you and I stumbled on something big, come on let's head back."


	2. Chased by the Devil

It wasn't a good day for Bren two days later. He was in the large guild hall with his brother speaking to the leader of this chapter's guild, a woman in armor made of the beast Bren and Ean slew together, Rathian.

.

"You were a fucking whetstone head you know that right?" She declared to him, the two were in her office, she was sitting behind a desk, a Palico in green armor sitting on a stool in the corner watching.

"Master Lydia, I already told him how his actions were stupid, and he knows it, but can you blame him for his actions?" Ean asked trying to reason with her.

"Ean he could have died, could have disrupted the environment-"

Bren interrupted her, "Hold up, disrupt the environment, I hear that sometimes but why should I care about some stupid wyvern?" He asked glaring at her. He never liked Lydia, she was smug, and growing up she was that older kid who would pick on him.

She face palmed, "Ean, how about you explain to your dumbass of a brother why we care so much for "a stupid wyvern."

Ean turned to Bren and explained, "The Guild cares because if we disrupt the environment too much, new predators could take the place of wyverns, Rathian for example can fend off certain threats because of their territorial nature, If a rathian dies, it can leave a void in a territory creating a spot for new predators to take its place, causing more damages as they fight each other for the area or perhaps over hunting a species that isn't used to them. Our actions can cause a trouble if we aren't careful."

"Then why do we hunt?" Bren asked.

"Sometimes we have no choice, we have to protect the town's, other times it's for materials we need for our day to day lives, or food supplies to feed the town. Its a cycle that must be done," Ean said to his brother.

"Fine but it was just one, "Bren said.

"It doesn't matter, you were an idiot and your actions caused me a ton of paperwork, not to mention….that thing you found," She said glaring at them both.

"So from your brother's report it was described as bearserk, it attacked in a far more aggressive fashion than a normal rathian, more so since we found evidence it had a nest, normally they stay near the nest to protect the eggs retreating if things get bad, but it refused, it fought to the death."

"Yeah and it had smoke coming out of its mouth," Bren added.

"More of a black mist," Ean corrected, "and yeah I found that strange, then I found this sliver on it, not to mention a few black scales on further inspection. "

Lydia sighed, "Normally I would bann Bren from ever stepping foot in here and blacklist him, and you would be punished for allowing this to happen, but...I have sent word to the the higher guild chapters and the returning message is for us to launch an investigation in the area, wanting you Ean to deal with this. However I'm not an idiot, I'm sure you are going to refuse unless Bren is permitted to join."

Bren looked at Ean who nodded his head towards Lydia, "You are astute, I refuse to help unless Bren has a chance to be a member along side with me."

She sighed face palming again, "I fucking hate how you are one of the best hunters in the guild, I can pull enough strings to get him tested, however they know what happened, they want proof Bren can handle himself, so the challenge will be much harder than normal."

"What? But the test is normally a Great Jaggi and a small hoard of Jaggi in the arena," Ean said, he had overseen new members fight in the area, he was always on standby in case it went out of hand and they needed help to get out, so he knew what it took to be a member.

"Yes, but the board know that Bren had tried and failed 7 different times, and they know what kind of trouble he can be, he is either blacklisted, or he passes this challenge."

Ean glared at her and clenched his fist.

"What am I going to hunt?"

They turned to see Bren and she looked him over, those eyes, they seemed pretty determined.

"You will be hunting a Kecha Wacha, we captured one recently and brought it back to health for testing. Normally it is reserved for a harder challenge in the arena but now we can use it for you," She explained, "So what will it be?"

Bren thought for a moment, one last shot or he is through…

He shook her hand, "I'll take it."

"Good, you have 3 days to prepare, you may bring anything to the arena minus your brother or a palico. We will have people on standby if you are in over your head or you call out that you give up to eliminate it," She explained.

"I already know how it works,"Bren said turning to leave, "Ean lets go, we need to practice. Lets go hunt a great jaggi."

Ean rolled his eyes and when Bren walked out he turned to her, "Think he has a shot?"

"No I don't, but I know you care about him enough that I pulled enough strings to give him this last shot. Leon was visiting and he suggested this fight," she explained

"Leon, why would a G Rank like him be here?" Ean asked.

"Didn't think it polite to ask, but yeah he outranks me for sure here in the boonies. Couldn't refuse that suggestion, don't want to get replaced, listen Ean, what will you do if he fails?" She asked watching Ean leave, Ean didn't even turn back when he said, "He won't."

A figure in tan spined armor watched the two brothers leave the guild, on his back a sheathed curved longsword, the sheath was made of black leather, but the blade itself from what was poking out was a similar tan bone with a hilt of some unknown black material , "Well Bren, the gauntlet has been thrown, will you succeed like your father?" he thought behind his stylized helmet.

Lydia walked over to the man, "Leon he accepted the challenge sir."

"I figured as much, he reminds me of his father when he was younger," The man said to her his voice low and stern, "So this should at least be an entertaining fight."

The two brothers were walking in town, Bren had his hands behind his head as he walked, "Well how hard could a silly sounding monster be?" He asked Ean behind him.

"Harder than you think, more so with slower weapons like ours," Ean explained, "Hell even experienced hunters can get tripped up by his unpredictable nature."

Bren stopped and paused, "Really?"

"Yeah, they are fast and unpredictable, a deadly combination, they don't hit as hard though, its more like a game to em. Now how they look, well, it's like an ape with large ears and a trunk, it's kinda hard to describe if you haven't seen one before, I'll show you picture when we get home ok, " Ean said now leading Bren through town, "And don't worry these next few days we are gonna practice, oh and bring your great sword, I think its time you learn the nuances of it."

Hours later the two brothers were out in the field, Ean in his Oni styled Tetsucabra armor with Bren in his chain mail, on Ean's back was a large blade of bone made from rathian, a valkyrie blade it's nicknamed after the legendary all female hunting core from times long passed.

"Ok Bren, it's time you understand how to properly use the greatsword, it's clear from what I saw you aren't used to the weight, and it's a simple reason as to why, you are swinging wildly, like a rampaging Barroth," Ean explained, Bren on the ground sitting and listening. Prinny next to him munching on some rations.

"You see, you must not think of the greatsword as a weapon, but rather an extension of yourself, you must make every swing worthwhile and precise, so not to waste energy and leave yourself open to an attack."

Bren nodded his head, "Ok then, I think I get that. But how do I know when it's time to swing?"

Ean smiled behind his mask, "That's the correct question, that is the question you never asked when fighting." Ean drew his blade, "The correct time to swing is when an opening is allowed, be it the monster losing steam, it missed a strike forcing itself to turn towards you, or what I prefer...making my own opening with sonic or flash bombs."

He gripped the blade, "Doesn't matter how strong a blade you have, if you can't strike an enemy, you won't win."

He then took a stance and swung it, Bren could feel the wind from the force.

"Also practice strength training, take it from me, you are a bit lazy," Ean said, Bren stuck out his tongue, "Can't help it if I enjoy the felyne plays."

"Now then follow me into the woods, it's time we go foraging."

"What, but I thought we were hunting?" Bren cried out, "Why would you force me to bring my gear if we aren't hunting."

"Two reasons, one you never forage for natural supplies, that's mistake number 1, and two, you need to learn endurance from carrying heavy gear. "Ean said strapping the blade back onto his back," You see if you can't endure walking around in your armor and with your weapon on your back, not to mention spare supplies, you are going to be in more trouble when you go into harder areas, or worse get chased by a monster you can't handle."

Bren sighed and got up, "Fine, lead on."

Ean nodded his head and lead Bren into the woods and after 15 minutes of hiking, Ean stopped them.

"Bren notice anything?" He asked.

Bren looked around, "Trick question? Because I see trees, sky, and...umm dung."

Ean crouched and looked it over, "Hmmm fresh," he muttered.

"Ugh, you aren't gonna touch that are you?" Bren asked suppressing his urge to vomit.

"Prinny dung bag," Ean called out and Prinny went into his pack and brought out a small bag in which Ean shoveled the dung into.

"We can use it to make dung bombs, could be useful if the monster has a sensitive sense of smell, or if you want to send it away or my personal favorite leading it into a trap."

"Disgusting," Bren said.

"Could save your life, these droppings came from a Great Jaggi by the way so keep alert," Ean said, "Wait how could you tell?"

"Bits of bone, not from a plant eater, and Jaggi don't like to chew their food, the size and how solid it was proves it's from a Great Jaggi," He explained.

"What a bunch of shitty facts," Bren said rolling his eyes, "But moving on to what we see, you didn't notice the hive," Ean said pointing to a nearby hive Bren overlooked.

"Lets go get some honey, Prinny container," Ean ordered and Prinny passed the container to Bren.

"Wait me?" Bren asked, "Afraid of bees?" Ean asked.

"Yes, ever since I got stung as a kid, remember," Bren said frowning at him.

"You took on a raging Rathian a few days ago, and yet you are afraid of tiny bees, "he sighed and chuckled, "Alright I'll handle it, Prinny flint and steel and some smoke tinder."

Prinny knew what to do, he started a small fire under the low hanging hive and the smoke engulfed it.

"The secret is to be smart about this, you smoke them so they are calmer," Ean explained taking a knife and cutting some of the hive a bit and pouring honey into the container, "That and don't take too much."

Bren nodded his head, "So why do I need honey?"

Ean chuckled a bit, "Ok I get it, you don't like anything that doesn't involve swinging a heavy weapon on something that looks hostile, I get it completely, but what this honey is for is for making mega potions, mix these up with some base potions and you will be glad ya took the time to collect this stuff," He explained.

Bren rolled his eyes a bit as Prinny held up his paw to show Ean the herbs he found nearby. "Good work Prinny these will go great, now if we can find some blue mushrooms we will be in business," He said.

"Bren just doesn't like collecting this stuff dood because it hurts his head to think too much," Prinny teased and Bren glared at him, kicking him into the hive.

"That was not a good idea, "Ean said as there was the sound of angry buzzing, "RUN!"

The trio now faced one of the greatest enemies of a hunter, a swarm of pissed off bees, if not for the nearby lake that they dove into they might have walked home with more hives than bees that they angered.

When they got out and dumped the water out of their armor Ean took one look at Bren and laughed, "Ok hate to admit it but that was kinda funny."

Bren couldn't help but break out in a grin and chuckle, "Yeah that was stupid, but hey he had it coming."

Prinny stuck out his tongue and then got a nasty idea, "Hey how about we eat here, it's a nice view for our lunch," he suggested.

Bren and Ean nodded their heads, "Great idea little man," Ean said sitting down after he set his helmet on the ground nearby, he stretched a bit before Prinny handed out their lunches, some sandwiches with rathian meat from the hunt before. He sat behind Bren and waited for him to dig into the lunch when reached into his pack and pulled out a small sphere, he held it to Bren's ear and shook it, the small violent impact activating it, and Bren cried out in pain and surprise as a large high pitched sound penetrated his ear drums..

He dove into the lake to escape it and Ean turned to Prinny glaring at him, "You really are pushing it today," He said.

"Oh come on, besides you told me you wanted to show him the effects of sonic bombs today, figured I'd give him a live demonstration," Prinny said laughing and throwing away the now unless bomb.

Bren dove up from the water holding his ear glaring at them, he was still hearing the ringing, "Ha ha guys," He called out, but something else came from the water behind him, what could only be described as a large beast with a spongy mane, Ean and Prinny cried out and pointed behind Bren.

"What?! I can't hear you guys!" Bren called out still hearing the ringing but thankfully he turned around, his eyes widened in horror, he knew what this was, a Royal Ludroth!

It gave a loud roar and bit down on Bren's shoulder, thankfully the pauldrons and well made metal prevented the fangs from going in too deep, but it still hurt. "LET GO!" Bren cried out drawing his carving knife from his side and slashing the beast's face, it let go of him permitting Bren to return to shore but not before the Ludroth shot a huge glob of water encased in his salvia aiming to strike Bren down, but it didn't work thanks to the efforts of Ean.

Ean had reacted fast, without even donning his helmet he picked up his greatsword and sliced into the orb of water and blew it up from the impact, Ean stared down the Ludroth from the shallows, Bren now on the shore looking at his brother.

"Want to take on my only family, you are gonna pay the price, "Ean declared. Bren held his ear he was still feeling dizzy from the sonic bomb, it already was hard to swim but to fight like this…

The Ludroth looked Ean over and snarled at him, but it could see the look in Ean's eyes, this was a fight it could not win, it dove down into the water and swam away, choosing to fight another day.

"Damn beast, "Ean muttered turning to Bren, "You ok?"

"Yeah I am, the ringing is stopping at least, ugh."

"Alright then, you good for now, or should we head back, we still need to discuss how you can take on the Kacha Wacha with your greatsword, you chose a pretty hard to use weapon to use against him," Ean said as he walked back onto dry land.

"I think I'm getting an idea, bringing the flash bombs and sonic bombs for him," Bren said. Ean smiled, "That's the right idea, and don't worry I'll pack you up a good supply of useful items for the fight," He said patting Bren on the shoulder.

"Come on let's head back to town, I think today is the day Cho Cho is preparing some Gobul steaks, I'd like to reserve some for myself before the test," Bren said chuckling as Ean picked up his items and put on his helmet.

"Good stuff, " Ean said leading Bren down the path, unaware something was stalking them.

15 minutes passed and they walked near a cliff side and Ean held up his hand to stop Bren and Prinny.

"Something wrong?" Bren asked. Ean didn't answer he crouched down and touched the ground, "Vibrations...GET BACK!"

He pushed Bren and Prinny back just as something really large jumped down in the spot Ean was, it was long, it was sleek, a monster similar to a T-Rex only more flexible, and at least twice as dangerous. It's skin was forest green and it sniffed the air and looked down at the ground towards them, it began to growl at them.

Bren saw it looked at it as it, this was the biggest monster he ever seen, far bigger than the rathian he took down, "Ean...whats that?" he asked gulping in fear.

"Deviljho...this is a rank 10 on the danger and threat scale, "Ean said quietly, he was sweating under his armor, he only seen pictures and knows of the danger, but he could feel in his instinct this is one monster they would not be able to face.

"What do we do?" Bren asked.

Ean went to his side, "...RUN!" he cried out throwing a flash bomb in front of it as it roared, luckily it worked on him, blinding the beast as they picked themselves up and ran into the woods. The Deviljho shook it's head wildly and sniffed the air and turned in the direction they ran and gave a loud roar, it's flesh beginning to turn red as it took chase.

"What the hell is a monster like that doing here?!" Bren cried out as they ran through the woods, "Your guess is as good as mine, but lets focus on getting out of here!" Ean cried out as they made it to a clearing with a large rock formation around them like a wall, it was apart of the cliffs they walked under.

"Bren start climbing!" Ean ordered, "Prinny, Shocker!" Bren gulped and obeyed as he began to climb the rock face, Pinny tossed from his pack a small disk like object and Ean got to work setting it up on the ground, "Prinny, get Bren out of here," he said to him.

"But-"

"No buts, you know these woods well enough you can get him out….it was an honor working with you, but you need to warn the Guild about this damn thing," Ean said setting the trap down and stepping back, the loud thumping in the distance getting louder, he drew his blade from his back.

"Guess this is the end of me," Ean muttered as Prinny ran up and began to climb the cliff face behind Bren.

The Deviljho came out of the woods into the clearing and saw Ean and roared loudly, Ean groan, it was like the roar was vibrating his own bones. Clouds had begun to form, rain came down setting the scene.

"So this is what real fear is like…" He thought as the Deviljho charged him still red skinned, Ean prepared himself as it stepped on the trap, it's fangs at least half a foot from his face, the trap worked, paralyzing it with an electrical trap, the rain helped even more by wettening the beast/

Bren looked down on the cliffside from halfway up seeing Ean swing down the blade down onto the flesh of the beast, but Ean didn't seem to do much, if anything he made a mistake, the greatsword was lodged into the thick flesh of the beast wyvern.

"Can't...break...free!" he groaned trying to pull it out of the side, but he couldn't. He heard a crack, the trap was wearing off, "No" he thought.

Bren saw this and saw the tail of the Deviljho twitching and then called out, "EAN THE TAIL!"

Ean turned his head and let go rolling back just as the trap shattered and the brute swung its tail aiming to slam him away.

"Thank!" Ean called out looking at the monster as it turned to face him. The blade was still stuck in the side, in pretty deep," he must have pretty thick skin, maybe it's stuck in a bone, either way I am not getting it back any time soon," he thought as the beast charged him and he rolled out of the way.

"Prinny! Emergency set!" He called out, Prinny chuckled and tossed what looked like a metal disk with metal attached. "How do you fit so much in your pack?" Bren asked him hanging on the cliff side, "it's a talent," was the response.

Ean dodged another charge and ran below the the disk he grabbed it and pulled off the metal revealing it was in fact a metal buckler and a kukri blade, known as the hunter's dagger to some. He put on the buckler on his left hand and gripped the large hunting blade in his right

"Don't like this kind of weapon but it will do in a pinch," he said his back facing the cliff wall. The Deviljho narrowed its eyes and charged Ean one more time, Ean was ready he dodged and it slammed the cliff giving him time to slash at the legs with quick slashes.

"Just got to cripple it then I can run," He thought rolling away as he noticed the beast's movements, but he made a fatal mistake, the Deviljho swung its tail at Ean who tried to deflect the tail swipe, to no avail, he was thrown back across the field, his blade thrown out of his grip.

"Damn it...think something is broken, "He groaned, "Nope just in a lot of pain," he said as he forced himself up but the Deviljho was ready for another charge when it felt something odd, a sharp pain on it's back. It cried out in pain and Ean turned around seeing Bren on it's back stabbing it's back with his carving blade.

"No way he had the instinct to mount it?" Ean thought as the Deviljho tried to throw Bren off by slamming itself against the wall, Bren groaned as his leg was slammed against the rock, but Ean saw his greatsword fly off the beast from the impact and that Bren kept hanging on for dear life and stab it more and more.

"Good work Bren!" Ean cried out grabbing his weapon and preparing himself to swing when Bren knocked it to the ground.

"Gonna throw up!' Bren groaned as he tried to hang on but to no avail, he was thrown off and flew towards a now surprised Ean crashing into him, the two now in a pained heap.

The Deviljho's skin was normal but it was still pissed off from that and it walked slowly to the two ready to kill them.

"This is it" Ean groaned, "Yeah...fun while it lasted," Bren added seeing the drooling beast. But Bren saw something, on the top of the cliff, it looked like a white horse with horn on it's head.

"What?' Bren thought, there was a loud neigh, that seemed to echo through the land, the Deviljho turned it's head towards the visitor and gave a loud roar. As if in response the horse slammed it's right hoof, from its horn a bolt of lightning shot into the air before landing onto the beast.

"No way," Bren said, Ean was speechless as he watched the Deviljho cry out in pain, it was blinded by the flash of light and in pain from the bolt, in it's confusion and pain induced rage it slammed the cliff, the horse slamming it's hoof again and again more bolts came down onto the beast, and that was enough for it, it ran off into the woods, whether from fear of death or desiring revenge, the brothers didn't know.

The clouds broke away bringing sunlight onto the clearing, the brothers saw the horse look down on them and then silently turn and trot away from their vision.

"What...was that Ean?" Bren asked the two getting up.

"...that was a Kirin, an Elder Dragon," Ean said walking to his weapons and picking them up.

"That was no dragon, "Bren said now more confused.

"It's not literally a dragon, "Prinny said coming down, "But it's a catch all term for any monster whose power and potential can be devastating to the land, it's rank is far beyond a rank 10 threat."

'He's right, never thought I'd see an elder dragon in my life, "Ean said checking himself, he pulled out a mega potion and drank it and sighed, "But we should consider ourselves lucky, usually when one is seen it's a bad thing, but the stories say the Kirin is fond of humans, maybe it's true, maybe it's not, but this one saved our lives."

"I'm grateful, "Bren said, "Come on let's get out of here before that Deviljho comes back."

"Best plan you ever had," Prinny said and laughed as Bren chased him out of the clearing. Ean looked in the direction the Kirin took, "Thanks…" he said before following the duo out.

Back in town in the guild's monster storage, Leon in his armor looked inside of a large cage, it was housing the Kacha Wacha, a strange combination of an elephant and monkey, it's large ears covered its eyes as it slept upside down from the top of the cage, it made a slight trumpeting sound from its trunk while it snored.

"Soon, soon he will be facing you and be tested again," Leon said chuckling to himself.


End file.
